1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat storage apparatus and a method of using the same. In particular, the disclosure relates to a heat storage apparatus in which a heat storage solution absorbs and releases heat in a state of being liquid, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Representative examples of a heat storage apparatus include a latent heat storage apparatus and a chemical heat storage apparatus.
A latent heat storage apparatus uses heat generated during a phase change. For example, latent heat of solidification generated during liquid solidification is used. Examples of a heat storage material include paraffin and a metal salt.
A chemical heat storage apparatus uses heat generated during a chemical reaction. For example, heat generated during a hydroxide-forming reaction of an oxide and water vapor is used. Examples of a heat storage material include an oxide, a hydrate, and a carbonate.
As a chemical heat storage apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-181879 (JP 2014-181879 A) discloses an apparatus in which a chemical heat storage material capable of reversibly undergoing a hydration reaction and a dehydration reaction is used.
In the apparatus disclosed in JP 2014-181879 A, it is necessary to use an evaporation condenser which generates water vapor used for the hydration reaction of the chemical heat storage material and condenses water vapor generated by the dehydration reaction of the hydrated chemical heat storage material.
As a heat storage apparatus similar to a chemical heat storage apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-325617 (JP 10-325617 A) discloses a heat storage apparatus using the heat of mixing generated when two kinds of liquids are mixed with each other. In this heat storage apparatus, a mixed solution is fractionated after releasing heat in order to return the state of the mixed solution to a heat-releasable state.